Użytkownik:Sobek220/147
"WYSPA CZ.VII - BOSKI ŚWIAT" 22 czerwiec 2017, 15:12 . . Koleś z budki z kebabami stał przy okienku. Palił papierosa. Koleś: (ó_ò) Do okienka podeszła Marika wraz z Vanitą. Koleś: (ó_ò) Koleś: O, hejka dziewczyny! To znowu wy! (óᗜò) Marika: Kamil, słuchaj. Naprawdę dzieje się coś teraz BARDZO ALE TO BARDZO BARDZO BARDZO (⍜ᗝ⍜) Vanita: BARDZO BARDZO BARDZO BARDZO BARDZO (⍜ᗜ⍜) Marika: BARDZO BARDZO BARDZO BARDZO BARDZO (>ᗝ<) Kamil: -_- Vanita: BARDZO BARDZO BARDZO BARDZO- Marika: BARDZO BARDZO BARDZO BARDZO ALE TO BARDZO WAŻNEGO! (⍜ᗝ⍜) ................... Dziewczyny dyszały. Kamil dał Marice i Vanicie po kubku Coca-Coli. Kamil: Tak na gratis. -_- Marika i Vanita szybko wypiły napój. Kamil: O co chodzi? (óᗝò) Marika: Słuchaj, wiem że to zabrzmi po prostu śmiesznie, hehe. (⍜ᗜ⍜) Vanita: Wtejbudcejestukryteprzejściedojakiegośpowalonegoczegośproszęwpuśćnasniegryziemy. (๏ᗜ๏) Kamil: Moment. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Kamil odszedł od okienka. Odwrócił się i zaczął czegoś szukać. Kamil: Hmmm...(ó ³ò) Nagle coś ruszył. Kamil: Oh! (óᗝò) Pod podłogą budki pojawiło się przejście prowadzące w dół. Kamil podszedł do okienka. Kamil: (drapie się po głowie) W sumie to......miałyście rację? Tak, jest tutaj ukryte przejście? (óᗝò) Vanita: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Kamil: Co? (óᗝò) Vanita: Gościu, skąd ty wytrzasnąłeś tą budkę? (òᗝó) Kamil: No cóż....przecież robię w niej już jakieś cztery lata więc no...(óᗝò) Marika: Nienienienie, chodzi nam oto kto ją zbudował czy coś. (òᗝó) Kamil: Yyyy...czekajcie, czekajcie....(─ᗝ─) Kamil: Hmmm.....(─_─) Kamil: A, mam! (óᗝò) Kamil: Mój ojciec ją tu postawił właśnie cztery lata temu. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Marika: A, ok. (óᗜò) Vanita: W sumie nie ciężko zauważyć. Twój ojciec z pewnością- (óᗜò) Kamil: -znaczy, on ją zbudował ale pomysł miał jakiś dziwny mdły ludek. (>ᗜ<) ........ Marika: Czy mógłbyś powtórzyć? (⍜_⍜) Kamil: Nooo....ten interes rozwinął się przez mojego ojca. (óᗝò) Marika: Nie, dalej dalej. (⍜_⍜) Kamil: Jakiś dziwny mdły ludek? (óᗝò) Marika ubrała marynarkę wspomnień. Marika: (⍜_⍜) Marika: GIMBI?? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponeczek wyszedł z łazienki. Oponeczek: Okej ludzie. Ja się wyrobiłem w gacie jak to zobaczyłem. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Vanita: Oponeczek! (òᗝó) Vanita pobiegła do Oponeczka. Marika: (òᗝó) Marika: (do Kamila) Popilnuj budki i najważniejsze...(òᗝó) Marika: Nikogo nie wpuszczaj! (òᗝó) Marika poszła. Oponeczek zamknął drzwi. .............. Kamil: Chwila, przecież tylko ona chodziła tutaj jeść. (óᗝò) Kamil: (óᗝò) Kamil: (ó_ò) Kamil: A walić, mam okazję aby moje życie stało się ciekawsze. (─ᗝ─) ---- Sobek poszedł w stronę jakichś lasów. I się zatrzymali koło jakichś drzew. Gimbi: Cholera młody, aleś ty się silny zrobiłeś! (óᗜò) Sobek: Okej mały głąbie, masz mi mówić. Co to ma wszystko ZNA- Gimbi zaświecił Sobkowi latarką w oczy. AŁA MOJE OKO! (>ᗝ<) Sobek puścił Gimbiego. Gimbi: Młody, spokojnie! (òᗝó) Sobek: *łzawi* Czemu to zrobiłeś...?! (⇀ᗝ↼) Gimbi: Powiedzmy, że dla zabawy, (ᴗᗝᴗ) Gimbi zjadł latarkę. Gimbi: A no właśnie, pamiętaj aby wziąć ze sobą Księgę jak wrócisz do Wymiaru Osobliwego. Marika przecież chce cię już zobaczyć a zwłaszcza po tym jak się zaręczyłeś! (óᗜò) Sobek: (wzdycha) (ʘ_U) Sobek: Słuchaj.....Gimbi. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: Wybacz mi za zachowanie. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: Naprawdę, ale możesz mi wyjaśnić.....skąd ty to wszystko wiesz? (òᗝó) Gimbi: Cóż, jak minie jakieś.............(ustawił czasomierz w zegarku)...357 minut......(óᗝò) Gimbi: .........to ci powiem. (óᗜò) Sobek: Powiesz-mi-co? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Gimbi: O wszystkkim. (óᗝò) Gimbi: Przepraszam, WAM. (óᗝò) Sobek: Nam? (òᗝó) Gimbi: Tak, wam. (óᗜò) Sobek: Nam, czyli komu? (òᗝó) Gimbi: No, Marice, Oponeczkowi i Vanicie. (ᴗᗜᴗ) ---- Marika: Okej, co to ma być? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Marika, Vanita i Oponeczek stali przed ogromnym gobelinem. Przedstawiał on Gimbiego tworzącego członków KRM w odstępnych epokach. A także Gimbiego tworzącego wszechświat. Vanita: Mam rozumieć, że- Marika: Gimbi stworzył ten wymiar? (⍜_⍜) Oponeczek: Najwidoczniej. (⍜_⍜) Vanita: Dobra, ja mam dosyć tych niespodzianek. Dobra! Ok! Stworzył ten CAŁY wymiar, co z tego? (òᗝó) Vanita: I dlaczego akurat to pod jakąś publiczną toaletą w ukrytym przejściu znajduje się akurat ten gobelin? -_- Oponeczek: Nie wiem, nie mam pojęcia, nie zastanawiam się! (òᗝó) Oponeczek: Na jedno wychodzi. Coś tu musi być z Gimbi....(òᗝó) Marika: (òᗝó) Oponeczek: A to jest naprawdę wielka rzecz. (òᗝó) Vanita: No dobra. Spadajmy teraz do tamtego przejścia pod budką. (òᗝó) Trójka wyszła z łazienki i od razu podbiegła do budki która właściwie lewitowała. Marika: Yyyyy...(óᗝò) Kamil otworzył okieno i krzyknął. Kamil: LUDZIE, COŚ PRZEZ PRZYPADEK PCHNĄŁEM- Vanita: Tak, tak, na pewno przez przypadek. -_- Kamil: NIE, SERIO! SPADŁY PAPIEROWE KUBKI WIĘC CHCIAŁEM JE PODNIEŚĆ. I NAGLE BUDKA WYSTRZELIŁA DO GÓRY! (óᗝò) Vanita: -_- Marika: Ale te schody dalej tu są i dalej prowadzą do czegoś....(óᗝò) Kamil: JAK COŚ TO ZADZWONIĘ PO JAKĄŚ POMOC NIE PRZEJMUJCIE SIĘ! (óᗜò) Oponeczek: No dobra....chodźmy! (òᗜó) Oponeczek poszedł schodami w dół. Marika też. Vanita: No nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł...(óᗝò) Marika: Ale jakoś poszłaś do tamtego przejścia! -_- Vanita: -_- Vanita poszła. ---- Sobek: Ok, czyli mam rozumieć....(⇀ᗝ↼) Sobek: Oponeczek, Marika i Vanita się tu dostaną na wyspę....-_- Sobek: I razem powiesz nam o reszcie, zgadza się? (òᗝó) Gimbi: *je chipsy majonezowe* Dokładnie. (óᗝò) Gimbi opróżnił paczkę. Gimbi: Dobra, dosyć tego gadania! Chcę abyś pogadał z Kosmicznym Cerberem! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Wziął pustą paczkę i dmuchnął w nią. Po czym ją przebił. Nagle Sobek pojawił się w bańce i zaczął lecieć w górę. Sobek: EJ, CHWILA! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Gimbi lewitował koło Sobka. Gimbi: Spokojnie młody, zaufaj mi! (─ᗜ─) Sobek był w kosmosie. . Sobek: *leci* JA CI NIGDY JUŻ NIE ZAUFAAAAAAAAM! (>ᗝ<) ---- Oponeczek: Studnia? (óᗝò) Oponeczek się rozglądnął. Oponeczek: Ty idziesz pierwsza. (óᗝò) Vanita: Co?? (>ᗝ<) Oponeczek: To co słyszałaś, wskakuj do tej dziwnej studni! (óᗝò) Vanita: Nie! -_- Oponeczek: (óᗝò) Oponeczek: Czemu? (óᗝò) Vanita: A jak mnie coś wciągnie? (óᗝò) Oponeczek: Eh...(─ᗝ─) Oponeczek podszedł do studni i wskoczył na nią. Vanita: Oponeczek, co ty robisz? (⍜_⍜) Oponeczek: To co widzisz. Patrz! Nic mnie jednak nie wciągnęło! (>ᗜ<) Vanita: Oponeczek! -_- Oponeczek: No co? Nie moja wina, że ty rzadko uczestniczysz w jakichkolwiek misjach. (>ᗜ<) Oponeczka coś wciągnęło. Marika i Vanita: OPONECZEK! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Marika wbiegła na studnię. I została wciągnięta. Vanita: Cholera! -_- Vanita wbiegła na studnię. I została wciągnięta do dziwnej wody. Woda była koloru złotego. Jednak to nie była woda... .....a Bonum. . Oponeczek, wszystko dobrze? (✧ᗝ✧) - głos Mariki. Oponeczek: C-co? (-ᗝ-) Oponeczek się obudził w miejscu gdzie były same chmury. A także fioletowe kolumny, Oponeczek: Co jest nie tak z twoimi oczami?? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Marika: Nie wiem, ale dziwnie się czuję! (✧ᗝ✧) Oponeczek: Co??? (òᗝó) Oponeczek się rozejrzał. Oponeczek: Gdzie jest Vanita? (✧ᗝ✧) WEHEEHE! (✧ᗜ✧) Oponeczek i Marika się odwrócili. Vanita latała na złotym jednorożcu. Vanita: WEEEE! (>ᗜ<) Jednorożec spadł do fontanny bonum. Vanita się w niej kąpała. Oponeczek: Vanita, co ty odwalasz? (─ᗝ─) Vanita: JESTEM.................jestem...........kim ja jestem? (─ᗜ─) Vanita: WEEEE (✧ᗜ✧) Vanita pływała na pieska w fontannie. A Marika się na nią patrzyła. Marika: Nie wiem czemu ale chcę to zrobić....(✧ᗝ✧) Marika zaczęła powoli podchodzić w stronę fontanny. Oponeczek: Yyyy....Marika? (óᗝò) Zaczęła się dziecinnie śmiać. Oponeczek: (óᗝò) Oponeczek: Yyyyy....ok? (óᗝò) Oponeczek poszedł gdzie indziej. Oponeczek: Gdzie my jesteśmy? (òᗝó) KWA KWA! Oponeczek zobaczył niedaleko jakąś złotą kaczkę. Oponeczek: Przepraszam, czy wiesz może gdzie jesteśmy? (òᗝó) Muncjusz: A, to ty Oponeczek! Syn Arkaborga! (^ᗜ^) Oponeczek: Chwila, co? (óᗝò) Muncjusz: Jestem bóstwem wszystkich kaczek - Muncjusz Palpacjusz! (^ᗜ^) Oponeczek: (òᗝó) Oponeczek zaczął czuć jakiś dziwny zapach. Oponeczek: Co to? (óᗝò) Muncjusz: Bonum przyjacielu. (^ᗜ^) Muncjusz wziął trochę kawałek mazistej cieczy z rzeki bonum, Muncjusz: Trochę maziste ale smakuje jak budyń waniliowy. (^ᗜ^) Muncjusz: Chcesz spróbować? (^ᗜ^) Muncjusz swoim skrzydłem pokazał bonum Oponeczkowi. Oponeczek: No nie wiem...(óᗝò) Muncjusz: Spróbuj! (^ᗜ^) Oponeczek: (óᗝò) Oponeczek wziął od Muncjusza kawałek bonum. Oponeczek: Em....(⍜_⍜) Muncjusz: (^_^) Oponeczek: (⍜_⍜) Oponeczek ugryzł kawałek bonum. Oponeczek: (⍜_⍜) Oponeczek: (ó_ò) Oponeczek: Ej, dobre to! (óᗜò) Oponeczek: Masz więcej? (óᗜò) Muncjusz: Bonum jest WSZĘDZIEEEEE (^ᗜ^) Oponeczek: WSZĘDZIEEEEE? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Muncjusz: WSZĘDZIEEEEE. (^ᗜ^) Oponeczek: WSZĘEEEEE Muncjusz: EEEEEEEEE Oponeczek: DZIE? (⍜ᗜ⍜) Muncjusz: (^_^) Muncjusz: Wszędzie. (^ᗜ^) Muncjusz odleciał. Oponeczek wskoczył do rzeczki bonum. I zaczął brać troszeczkę po kilka kawałków tego "budyniu". Oponeczek: *je* Cholera, gdyby Sobek to odkrył...(óᗝò) Oponeczek: Przekonał by się jak to jest zdrowo się odżywiać! (óᗝò) Oponeczek: (óᗝò) Oponeczek: Chwila, czy to jest zjeżdżalnia?! (✧ᗜ✧) Oponeczek zaczął biegać jak dziecko. Oponeczek: (✧ᗜ✧) Oponeczek się spoliczkował. Oponeczek: Co się ze mną dzieje?? (⇀ᗝ↼) Oponeczek: Muszę wytrwać to! -_- Marika i Vanita leciały na jednorożcu. Jednorożec zatrzymał się koło Oponeczka. Marika: Elo, joł joł! (✧ᗜ✧) Vanita: Kim jesteś, moim tatusiem? (✧ᗜ✧) Oponeczek: (ó_ò) Oponeczek: Co to za jednorożec? (óᗜò) Vanita: (✧ᗜ✧) Marika: Co to "jednorożec"? (✧_-) Vanita: To chyba to co się je. (─ᗜ─) Marika ugryzła jednorożca. W rzeczywistości był zrobiony z bonum... Marika: (─ᗜ─) Marika: UOOOOO. (✧ᗝ✧) Vanita: CUOOOOO? (✧ᗝ✧) Marika: Kim jesteś? (✧ᗝ✧) Vanita: Co? Gdzie? (✧ᗝ✧) Marika: Nie wiem, chodźmy pobiegać! (✧ᗝ✧) Vanita spadła z jednorożca i zaczęła biegać. A Marika zaczęła odwalać breakdance'y. Marika: ŁAP TO! (>ᗜ<) Oponeczek dostał bonum w twarz od Mariki. Oponeczek: EJ, CO TY SOBIE. -_- Oponeczek: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponeczek: Ej, dobre to! (─ᗜ─) Oponeczek się oblizał. Oponeczek: Huehe. (─ᗜ─) Oponeczek upadł na twarz. Oponeczek: Cholera, chce mi się pić! (─ᗝ─) Oponeczek napił się bonum. Oponeczek: Ej, dobre to jest! (✧ᗜ✧) Oponeczek zaczął w szybkim tempie pić bonum. Oponeczek: *patrzy na Vanitę* Vanita: Mam coś na twarzy? (✧ᗝ✧) Oponeczek: Jesteś brzydka czy oc, nie lubie cię. (─ ³─) Vanita: ŁEEEEE. (>ᗝ<) Vanita się skuliła i zaczęła płakać. Oponeczek: ! (✧ᗝ✧) Oponeczek: O nie! Dziewczynka płacze! (✧ᗝ✧) Oponeczek podbiegł do Vanity i upadł na twarz. Oponeczek: Co się stało dziewczynko? (✧ᗝ✧) Vanita: Zgubiłam się! Ja chcę do mamusi! (>ᗝ<) Vanita zaczęła ssać kciuka. Oponeczek na niej usiadł. Oponeczek: O, ale fajny materac. (✧ᗝ✧) Przybiegła Marika. Marika: A co tu się dzieje? (✧ᗝ✧) Oponeczek: Co? (─ᗝ─) Marika: Co? (─ᗝ─) Vanita: Co? (─ᗝ─) Marika: (─ᗝ─) Marika: Ej, zróbmy film! (✧ᗜ✧) Marika upadła na twarz. Oponeczek: Co ona powiedziała? (─ᗝ─) Vanita: Ta postać chyba powiedziała "blebleblebleble". (─ᗝ─) Oponeczek: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponeczek: CZY TY PRZEKLNĘŁAŚ?! (>ᗝ<) Oponeczek zaczął reanimować Vanitę. Oponeczek: Oddychaj ty mała wiewiórko! (>ᗝ<) Vanita: Jestem wiewiórką? (✧ᗝ✧) Oponeczek: Nie....JESTEŚ MOJĄ CÓRKĄ! (✧ᗜ✧) Marika: Ja chcę być tat............ta............tatusi......chwila, co to jest "tatuś"? (✧ᗜ✧) Oponeczek: To chyba ten co...........chwila, co to "trawa"? (─ᗝ─) Marika: (─ᗝ─) Marika spojrzała się na swoją klatkę piersiową. Marika: Ej, ziomy! Patrzcie jaki mam zestaw poduszkowy! (─ᗝ─) Oponeczek: Ej, mogę się położyć? (✧ᗜ✧) Vanita: Koleś, zwariowałeś? -_- ... Vanita: Przecież poduszka służy do koszenia trawy! -_- Oponeczek: A no tak! (>ᗝ<) Oponeczek: Dzięki ci.............kim ty jesteś? (✧ᗝ✧) Vanita: A ty kim jesteś? (✧ᗝ✧) Oponeczek: Wow, ale fajnie wyglądasz. (✧ᗝ✧) Oponeczek: O, a co to jest? (✧ᗝ✧) Oponeczek wziął trochę bonum. Jednorożec się wkurzył i pobiegł dalej. Ale nagle się zatrzymał. Jednorożec: Dobra stary, ta trójka już tu jest i...........chyba za dużo się nawalili tej magii. -_- Overlord: Oni tu są?! (óᗝò) CDN 23 MAJA 2019 ROKU - "WYSPA CZ.VIII - PAMIĘTAJ ABY NIE ZAPOMNIEĆ!"